Violet Sapphire (MissFitt)
Violet Sapphire is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is a member of a faction of Gems led by Chocolate Diamond who left the Gem Homeworld to establish the Circle, a society of their own where the caste system does not exist and the laws of Homeworld do not apply. Due to her vast knowledge and powerful psychic abilities, she is one of Chocolate Diamond's wisest and most trusted advisers. Appearance Violet is petite (the same height as any sapphire) with a light purple complexion, long periwinkle hair that is neat and tapers at the end, and large, round purple eyes. Unlike other sapphires, she has two eyes and a small nose, and she does not have full lips (it is not certain why). Her gemstone is a round violet sapphire with a triangular facet in her forehead. Her outfit consists of a light purple sleeveless one piece with a dark purple short dress and dark purple thigh high socks. She also wears ice blue elbow length gloves, flats, and sash that is wrapped around her waist and bowed in the back. Personality Violet is described as very polite, pleasant, and soft-spoken; she does not talk much. She is very patient in about every situation, whether it is waiting for her turn to speak or for an event to occur. When someone acts hostile toward her, she seems to be oblivious to it. This could suggest that for all her wisdom she is naive under certain circumstances, but it is also possible that she deliberately ignores it, as she does want any negativity affecting her. She almost always has a light smile on her face, except in times of extreme duress or sadness. Despite her youthful appearance, she is highly intelligent and possesses great wisdom. That, along with her usual silence and the fact that she will not disclose her true age envelops her in an aura of mystery. She is passionate about learning about new ideas, places, and people. She takes a great interest in Angel Aura Quartz's travels, and she sometimes accompanies her in her spare time. She can be obsessive-compulsive at times when it comes to cleanliness and etiquette. She is quick to try to correct someone when they make a mess or falls short on manners, though she is always nice about it. History Before she left Homeworld, Violet used to be a part of an unnamed diamond's court as a seer and adviser. It is likely that during this time she got acquainted with and exchanged ideas with Chocolate Diamond (possibly when the diamonds were meeting each other), and became friends with her. She was one of the few Gems of high status to agree with Chocolate Diamond in that all living things should be treated and regarded as equals. Their friendship and shared views are ultimately what leads her to leave her diamond and her old life behind. In their new society, Violet plays an active role in the council and serves as the main historian and knowledge keeper. When the council is not convening, she is usually found in their library, which contains both ancient tomes and modern data the Angel Aura brings back from her travels. Powers and Abilities Violet possesses the same basic abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, bubbling objects, and retreating into her gemstone to regenerate if severely wounded. Being a sapphire, Violet also has some psychic abilities, which made her a valuable asset on Homeworld. Hers operate slightly different though. The powers she is shown to have include: Telekinesis: Violet is able to move objects, and even individuals with only the will of her mind. She also uses this ability to levitate herself into the air, much like CG Sapphire. Empathy: She is very sensitive to and can read the emotions of others; she is able to use them to sense the presence of others, and can even get an accurate idea of what is going on in the minds of others if the feelings are strong enough (making this a form of telepathy). Violet seems to be affected by these abilities as well, but she tries not to show this outwardly. Precognition: Similar to other sapphires, Violet can see into the future to an extent, though it does not seem to be as powerful as that of CG Sapphire. Instead, it appears to operate more like CG Garnet's; she can see several possible short-terms outcomes that depend on the choices one makes. Psychometry: By merely touching an object or individual, Violet can instantly gather information about it or anyone that came into contact with it; this is her form of looking into the past. Other Abilities Cryokinesis: Like other sapphires, Violet has some power over ice, although she seems to use it more consciously; she sometimes makes snow small figurines with it for amusement, and can use it defensively. Her ice is cold to the touch, and it does not melt. Relationships Chocolate Diamond Although in the open they maintain professional attitudes towards each other in the open, Chocolate Diamond is one of Violet Sapphire's closest friends. They knew each other back on Homeworld, back when she was in the service of another diamond. She was one of the few Gems to agree with Chocolate Diamond's ideas. When Chocolate Diamond was given the choice to leave quietly or to risk a civil war fighting to bring her vision to life, it was Violet who encouraged her to go into exile, as they both knew that many Gems would die. With her foresight, she also reassured her that if they found the right planet, they can create a new life for themselves and the Gems who followed. Her insight makes her one of Chocolate Diamond's closest confidantes. Chocolate Pearl Due to the both of them having a relationship with Chocolate Diamond, there is a one-sided rivalry on Chocolate Pearl's part. When Chocolate Diamond has her attention on Violet, Cocoa will try to assert herself into the conversation. She also tries to push away Violet at times, but the latter takes it in stride. Violet and Cocoa get along fine otherwise. Angel Aura Quartz Violet takes great joy talking with Angel Aura about the latter's journeys into the cosmos and what she has experienced. When she is not needed, Violet will accompany Angel from time to time. Trivia She is the first Gemsona created by MissFitt to exhibit some form of flight. She is the shortest of MissFitt's OCs so far, along with Pink Sapphire. Violet's facial features are a mix between that of rubies (two eyes, small nose, lips not full) and sapphires (similar eye design and gem faceting) because they are varieties of the same mineral: corundum. Coincidentally, the color violet is a mixture of red and blue. It is sometimes suggested as a joke that she is older than Chocolate Diamond, though that can neither be confirmed nor denied at this time. Gallery VioletSapphire.png|Debut image VioletSapphire2.png VioletSapphire3.png Category:A to Z Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Sapphires Category:Corundum Category:Gems